


Immoral

by Joy_Melody



Series: Matt & Max [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Melody/pseuds/Joy_Melody
Summary: Matt et Max. Max et Matt. Deux jeunes de 18 ans parfaitement complémentaires, miroirs l'un de l'autre. Liés par un profond lien fraternel, mais pas seulement.Ecrit par Léa





	Immoral

                  

                                          _MATT                                                                                                                   MAX_                                       

 

Les jumeaux avaient chacun leur chambre avec chacun leur lit, mais, souvent, ils avaient tendance à se retrouver côte à côte au réveil. Quand ce n'était pas l'un qui venait toqué à la porte c'était l'autre qui demandait à dormir ensemble. Leurs parents avaient pourtant tout essayer pour qu'ils arrêtent d'être toujours collés l'un à l'autre mais Matt et Max savaient être très discrets et malins pour défier les règles de leurs géniteurs.

Ce soir encore Max avait réussi à atteindre la chambre de son frère dans le plus grand des silences. Il frappa trois petits coups à la porte et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement. Matt était déjà au lit, en caleçon la couverture à moitié sur lui. Il tourna le regard vers le second qui s'avançait pour venir le rejoindre. Un grand sourire vint habiller leurs lèvres content d'avoir encore une fois dupé leurs parents.

Matt leva la couette pour laisser Max se glisser auprès de lui. Celui-ci se colla au flanc de son frère, plaçant sa tête au creux de sa clavicule alors que le premier enfoui ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère. Matt posa sa main sur le torse de Max et entama de petites papouilles. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de la bouche de Matt alors que Max releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de son jumeau.

 

\- Max.

 

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que son frère comprenne, il ne devait pas faire ça. Mais celui-ci n'en avait que faire des paroles de second et continua les petits baisers dans son cou. Il en déposa une multitude allant jusque derrière son oreille avant de redescendre vers sa pomme d'Adam. Matt ne pouvait empêcher des soupirs de bonheur s'échapper de ses lèvres, ce qui dissuada une bonne fois pour toute l'autre d'arrêter.

Max ne s'arrêta pas là, il laissa un long baiser langoureux dans la creux de sa mâchoire avant d'y faire un suçon bien trop rouge violacé pour pouvoir le cacher. C'était loin d'être le premier et à chaque fois Max se débrouillait pour qu'il soit bien voyant.

 

\- Max t'abuse, je fais comment pour le cacher ?

 

Mais Matt ne râla pas bien longtemps, puisque Max entreprit à son tour de titiller son frère en baladant ses doigts sur son torse. Le problème ? Matt était hypersensible, et il se retrouva à se tortiller sans pouvoir faire autre chose.

Depuis tout petits déjà ils avaient leurs habitudes mais depuis l'adolescence, ils devenaient de plus en plus proche allant toujours plus loin dans les rapprochements. Ce soir, c'était Max qui faisait des siennes, mais Matt pouvait aussi se montrer très entreprenant, même parfois plus que Max.

Les jumeaux étaient très différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant très fusionnel, ils ne supportaient pas d'être séparés trop longtemps et cela avaient été une tragédie quand leurs parents et le personnel enseignant avaient décidé de les mettre dans deux classes différentes. Matt est quelqu'un de très calme et pacifiste et il est le plus raisonnable des deux. Il n'est pas du genre à aimé sortir et préfère rester chez lui avec un bon livre et un chocolat chaud devant lui. C'est un intellectuel, il aime apprendre et peut passer des heures dans une bibliothèque sans voir le temps passé. Il est très renfermé sur lui-même et timide, n'aimant pas beaucoup les gens il passe le plus clair de son temps le nez dans les livres et enfermé dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque du lycée.

Max, à son contraire, ne tient pas en place, il est hyperactif et à toujours besoin d'être en mouvement. Il a beaucoup d'amis et aime sortir avec eux. Il est fêtard et adore la musique. Il est aussi très sportif, enchaînant les différents sports. C'est lui qui entraîne Matt dans la vie, il l'emmène avec lui partout où il va, bien que parfois celui-ci n'en ai pas envie. Il est casse-cou et aime le danger, ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir et croque la vie à pleine dent.

C'est deux là étaient les totales opposés et pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Matt continuait de jouer avec les cheveux de son frère alors que celui-ci descendait sa main de plus en plus bas, titillant bientôt l'élastique de son caleçon. Le premier baissa les yeux vers son jumeau avant de longuement fixer la main sur son bas ventre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin, ils s'étaient déjà découvert chacun leur tour auparavant. Mais, à chaque fois, Matt ressentait un fort sentiment de culpabilité et d'immoralité après ce genre d'acte. Il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas faire ça, ce genre de chose ne se fait pas entre frère. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se toucher de cette façon et encore moins de ressentir autant de plaisir.

Quand ils partageaient ce genre de moment intime, chacun se sentait entier, apaiser, comme si ils étaient enfin eux pour la première fois. Ils oubliaient tout et ne ressentait plus que les battements de cœur de l'autre, ils étaient dans leur monde et ne pensaient plus au reste, n'existant plus que pour eux.

Ils aimaient se sentir l'un sur l'autre, et sans que Matt puisse le contrôler, une bosse se forma en dessous de son boxer, ce qui eu le pouvoir de faire naître un sourire coquin sur les lèvres de Max. Il passa alors sa main sous le bout de tissu et vint caresser son frère de la manière la plus délicate qu'il puisse être. De nature brusque et rapide, Max n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des gants dans ce genre de chose. Mais, ici il s'agissait de son frère, son jumeau, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et il voulait faire les choses bien. Matt avait un pouvoir relaxant sur son frère, et pour lui il était capable de faire preuve de la plus grande délicatesse qu'il soit. Uniquement pour lui.

Il commença de léger va et viens avec sa main, sentant Matt se raidir bien assez vite. Lui aussi s'était mit à gonfler dans son caleçon, rien que le fait d'entendre les gémissements étouffés de son frère lui procurait une sensation de plaisir, et le tenir dans la main n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il enfoui ainsi une seconde fois son nez dans le cou du second et y déposa de longs baisers fiévreux. Matt avait gardé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Max et les lui tirai gentiment par pur plaisir. Ils se faisaient mutuellement effet et avait du mal à se contenir dans de telles instants.

Au grand malheur de Matt, Max arrêta son mouvement, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit pas un regard malicieux. Il grimpa alors à califourchon sur son frère, il n'y avait plus que le tissus qui les séparaient. Il vint placer ses avant bras de chaque côté du visage de Matt, de fait que seulement quelques millimètres séparaient leurs lèvres. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien osé faire. Ils n'avaient encore jamais été aussi loin. Ce fut Max qui prit les devant et commença à se frotter contre l'érection de second. Matt n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux tellement le plaisir était intense, jamais il n'avait ressentit ça et jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de retirer son dernier vêtement. Mais sa conscience venait sans cesse le rappeler à l'ordre et lui dire que ce qu'ils faisaient était contre nature et et absolument écœurant.

 

\- Max, stop, c'est pas bien.

\- Le bien, la mal, ce ne sont que des conventions que les hommes ont inventés pour se rassurer. On fait pas partit de ça nous.

\- Mais…

 

Max ne le laissa pas finir et vint poser son index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils n'en savaient strictement rien mais pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient être ailleurs. Max accéléra ses mouvements, fermant à son tour les yeux sous le trop plein de plaisir. Une ambiance électrique s'était installé dans la chambre, le désir se faisait sentir entre les deux garçon, un désir interdit qui ne faisait que l'empirer. Max ne put retenir un râle de bien être, que Matt vint étouffer avec un raclement de gorge.

 

\- Chut, t'es fou ou quoi y a les parents à côté.

\- ´scuse trop pour moi.

 

Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de plonger son regard dans celui identique de son frère. C'était assez perturbant d'autant désirer son copié-collé, peut-être était-ce là un signe de narcissisme extrême. Les deux garçons ne voulaient pas y penser et profitaient uniquement de l'instant présent. Leur proximité les rendaient fou et aucun des deux ne pouvaient résister plus longtemps. Seulement, la stupide raison de Matt refit surface.

 

\- Attends.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a jamais été aussi loin avant. Tu n'as jamais grimpé sur moi comme ça, tu ne t'es jamais frotter à moi de cette manière, tes lèvres n'ont jamais été aussi proches des miennes.

\- Et ?

 

Il attrapa le visage de Max et l'encadra de ses deux mains avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. À ce moment là il oublia tous ses principes, il ne restait plus que lui et son frère.

 

\- Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de t'embrasser, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'arracher ton caleçon et je n'ai jamais autant eu envie d'être en toi.

 

Il n'attendit pas la réaction de son jumeau et déposa sauvagement ses lèvres sur celle de Max. Une explosion se fit sentir dans leurs estomac et plus jamais ils n'avaient envie d'embrasser d'autres lèvres que celles de l'autre. Pour la première fois ils avaient l'impression d'être à leur place et d'enfin être utile. Max demanda l'accès à la langue de Matt, qu'il lui donna sans rechigner. Ce fut Matt cette fois-ci qui vint se coller à Max et qui se frotta à lui de manière provocatrice. Il descendit ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à son l'élastique de boxer avant de les glisser dessous pour venir caresser ses fesses. La tension était palpable et sans qu'il ne le prévienne, il lui retira le tissus. Max stoppa alors le baiser, descendit ses lèvres sur le torse de Matt, y laissant de multiples baisers innocents. Il lui lécha le nombril jusqu'au bas-ventre et lui retira à son tour son caleçon, se retrouvant ainsi nus comme des vers. Ils s'admirèrent pendant de longues minutes, leurs regards envieux. Matt se mordit la lèvre à la vue de son jumeau bien foutu et bien gâté par mère nature. Il vint alors posé les mains sur ses pectoraux et les descendit jusqu'à ses hanches, caressant tout son torse. Cela eut pour effet d'exciter le second. Les yeux de Matt descendirent vers le membre de son jumeau et il le fixa pendant un long moment. Max le regardait le découvrir entièrement, il vint s'assoir sur son bas-ventre et lui laissa le plaisir de la vue en se redressant. Max était le définition même du mâle dans toute sa puissance, il avait un corps parfait, sculpté à la manière d'Apollon, des muscles bien dessinés, une gueule d'ange au yeux bruns et ce qu'il faut où il faut. Et puis, on ne va pas dire que Matt était dégueulasse à  regarder non plus. Ses yeux le détaillèrent sans aucune indiscrétion, profitant de la vue et le voir entièrement nu sous lui ne fit qu'empirer son excitation.

 

\- J'ai envie de toi.

 

Cela lui avait échappé et fit grandement sourire Matt. Ils n'attendaient que ça, l'un comme l'autre ils se voulaient l'un dans l'autre. Chacun était déjà bien assez raidit pour ça mais Max ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et n'allait pas donné satisfaction à son frère aussi rapidement. Il descendit alors encore plus bas, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son érection. Il vint déposer de fiévreux baisers au creux de ses cuisses avant de venir embouché sa partie intime. Ce fut au tour de Matt de gémir sans pouvoir se contrôler. Pourvu que leur parents n'entendent rien. Il revint perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux de Max et lui tira quelques mèches. C'était trop bon pour être vrai. Et pourtant si, c'était bien en train d'arriver, son frère lui faisait clairement une fellation. Matt se cambra plus d'une fois sous le plaisir, mais, alors qu'il allait venir, Max arrêta toute action et revint l'embrasser, le goût de son érection encore sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut sale et sans douceur, Max était revenue se collé de tout son long à Matt, se frottant salement à lui.

Matt finit par le préparer comme il le fallait et lui donna ce qu'il attendait depuis bien trop longtemps.

 

* * *

 

Le réveil fut compliqué pour les jumeaux. Ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne sachant plus quel corps était à qui tellement ils s'étaient entremêlés pendant la nuit. Ils s'étaient fait l'amour toute la nuit, chacun leur tour dans le plus grand des silences, et cela n'avait pas été simple de retenir leurs gémissements de plaisir.

Matt fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, découvrant le corps nu de son jumeau tout contre lui. Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever toute idées malsaines de l'esprit. Ils ne devaient plus jamais faire ça. Mais à peine eût-il baisser les yeux vers Max qu'une envie folle de l'embrasser le prit. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait très bien que c'était absolument horrible, malsain et contre nature mais son envie était plus forte que sa morale. Ils déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son frère, sur sa tempe, sur sa joue et enfin sur ses lèvres. Le second se réveilla alors sous les baisers de son jumeau, ce qui lui fit esquissé un large sourire dès le matin.

 

\- Hum, si les réveils étaient tous comme ça je me réveillerai beaucoup plus vite.

\- Ne rêve pas trop, ce sera pas tous les matins comme ça.

 

Matt se leva sans plus attendre, oubliant sa nudité, il passa devant son frère qui n'en perdit pas une miette. Celui-ci voulut s'assoir mais se résigna, une grimace sur le visage.

 

\- Bordel que j'ai mal au cul.

 

* * *

  

Toute la journée ils se jetèrent des regards complices ou se regardèrent à l'insu de l'autre. Max ne put se concentrer sur ses cours, la sensation de la nuit encore trop présente sur lui. Et puis, il était incapable de rester assis. Il sentait encore l'odeur de son frère autour de lui et avait encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

À la dernière pause, il avait trop besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Il l'attendit à la sortie de son cours de math, lui prit la main et l'attira dans un coin reculé du lycée. Il n'attendit même pas que Matt prononce un mot qu'il s'empara de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Son jumeau ne résista que quelques secondes avant de s'abandonner pleinement à Max. Il le plaqua contre un mur et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches alors que Matt les avait dans sa nuque.

Ils avaient franchit le pas de trop, ils avaient été trop loin et maintenant il était impossible de faire demi-tour. Avant la veille, ils pouvait encore se dire que c'était normal, qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal, quelques petites caresses par ci par là ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Mais on ne faisait pas l'amour à son frère comme il l'avait fait pendant la nuit, on n'aimait pas son frère comme ils s'étaient aimés la veille. Ils étaient bien plus que des frères, bien plus que de simples jumeaux, ils étaient la moitié et l'âme de l'autre comme le sont des âmes sœurs. Ils ne s'aimaient pas d'un amour fraternel, mais d'un amour passionnel, un amour qui défi toutes les lois du monde et qui se fiche des règles. Parce que cet amour est le plus pur qu'il soit.

Ils avaient une relation incestueuse des plus malsaine mais ils s'aimaient d'un amour bien plus grand. Bien trop grand pour que le monde puisse entièrement le comprendre.

Max libéra les lèvres de son frère, l'observant avec envie. Matt ouvrit la bouche et put enfin dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

 

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.


End file.
